


How the Winchesters are not Human

by MxCxCxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Dean, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Sam, Decanus, M/M, Not Reverse verse, Samael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCxCxx/pseuds/MxCxCxx
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, Archangels? Nah, I don't think so. But allow me to explain how there are 6 archangels, not 4.





	1. How the Winchesters were once Archangels

Sam and Dean, Archangels? That title doesn't seem right but allow me to explain. 

After dear old brother Luci fell and I left. My favourite little brothers ripped out their graces like the naivë little archangels they are. If you don't know their names it's because Daddy kept them hidden. Almost nobody knew of Decanus and Samael. Except me, Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer. Father couldn't keep them hidden from us. You see, why he had to keep them hidden is because they were never meant to even be there. 

Just a fluke, given way to much grace for two seraph's was his fuck up. 

But a beautiful fuck up at that. After father grew attached he realized his two beautiful children shouldn't be killed. But the other angels couldn't know of them. 

Father, to this day has not told me why. I think that it's because 7 archangels was to powerful for the lower class angels. But nontheless, I made sure I personally raised Decanus and Samael.

Samael, or Sammy was my favourite. Always eager for learning. He just wouldn't shut up about the future Van Gogh art pieces or Mozart's greatest and latest music. His name was originated from the term 'God has heard' or 'Name of God' Which is very true. He was very loyal to our father. I mean, he did anoint Saul to be the first King of Isreal. I am always proud of Sammy. 

Decanus, or Dean on the other hand always was around Michael even though I raised him, Michael taught him combat and fun games to play when Lucifer or Michael were not fighting. Dean told me once that he would always protect Sammy. But I told him that Michael and Lucifer would but he would repeat that he would, and him only. Decanus means 'Chief of ten' in late Latin. But later on it would mean Dean. I led him in the future once to show him what his name would be in future times. He just loved that. 

So you could imagine my heartbreak when I heard from the other Gods that Samael and Decanus supposedly died. So, like any sane archangel would do to keep his psyche in check, I looked all around for their grace, eventually finding it in Kansas, I took it. Not for selfish purposes but to make sure that Raphael or Zachariah or another Seraph did not get a hold on it. 

I always have and will love Decanus and Samael. Even if there reincarnated bodies have tried to kill me multiple times. I have to find a way for Dean and Sam to remember me, remember them. But then, Lucifer killed me. Well, he thinks he did. But you can't take the trick out of the trickster. I was weak. But dear old Castiel was there for them. 

Eventually I will get my strength back and return their graces, I feel stronger as day's go by. Sam still mourns my death. I wish I could help but I have to keep healing. Eventually I will see my little Sammy and Dean. Oh, I forgot. Dean still needs to pull his head out of his ass to see that he loves Castiel and Cas loves him to.


	2. How the Winchesters got their grace back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives an unexpected surprise and Sam and Dean remember their long lost brother. 
> 
> Which ironically is just a rough translation of the enochian language. 
> 
> IT'S NOT INCEST SAM, SHUT UP.
> 
> -Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad: MxCxCxx

I was at the door of the Winchesters and Castiel's bunker. I took a shaky breath. I was finally going to see my two little brothers, well three including Cassie. 

I took a step forward and knocked on the door. I heard Sam and Dean arguing and then soft steps up what sounded like metal stairs. Sam opened the door with a smile that quickly changed to a look of shock. 

"G-Gabriel?" Sam asked, bringing a hand over his mouth, eyes blown wide. 

"In the grace" I smirked. "I gotta talk to you and you're brother Samster." I said, walking down the stairs. I seen Dean and Castiel sitting at the table playing Uno. 

"I do not understand how you won Dean, I had a draw four card so should that not mean I won?" Castiel gave his head tilt. 

"Cas, you had like 8 cards in you're hand. So I won." Dean said obviously not noticing a guest joined them. 

"Hey there little brother and his boyfriend." I gave a smirk. 

"Gabriel? I thought you were dead?" Castiel asked. 

"Well, brother dear Luci didn't kill me. I was weakened a hell of a lot though." I said. 

"Well where were you when the Leviathans or the Darkness?" Dean asked. 

"More important problems." Gabriel waved his hand. He took the two vials of green and hazel grace labelled 'Decanus' and 'Samael' on the front of the vials. 

"Who are Decanus and Samael?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Two younger brothers I raised. Archangels. Nobody else knew about them besides Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and myself." I said. 

"Well why do you have their grace?" Castiel asked. 

"Samael and Decanus had their grace ripped out. They both are human. I finally tracked them down." I said uncorking both grace vials. 

"Why are you uncorking them?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sam and Dean Winchester. You are Samael and Decanus." I said, watching the grace flow into their bodies. 

Sam and Dean both let out rippling screams and fell to the floor. 

"Welcome back little brothers.."


	3. How the Winchesters became Decanus and Samael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally become Decanus and Samael, but still have a hard time adjusting. 
> 
> Maybe some Miseltoe will convince Castiel and Dean to finally reveal their gay love.

It took 8 hours, 39 minutes and 17 seconds for Sam and Dean to wake up. Castiel gave me a righteous yelling at for not telling him that he raised an archangel from perdition. 

Sam groaned, signifying he was starting to wake up. "Agh, why is my head killing me..." He said, sitting up slowly. 

"GOOD MORNING SAMMY!" I yelled into his ear and jumped onto him with all of my weight. 

"Get the hell off of me Gabriel." Sam said, glaring daggers in my direction. 

I sat in front of him. "So, do you remember anything? From previous lives, excetra." I said. 

"I remember it being bright, and wings. Bits and pieces. I still don't remember how I got here. Earth I mean." Sam said. 

"I think you two ripped out you're graces, after I left and all and throwing you'reselves to earth. You reincarnated a few times and I found my little brothers." I smiled. 

"You're?" Sam asked. 

"You and Dean." I replied easily. 

"W-we are both archangels?" Sam asked.

"Yep, You're 'real' names are Decanus and Samael." I said. 

"Samael, I was an angelic librarian? I had to research myself at one time." Sam replied sheepishly. 

"A pretty good one. Decanus was a fighter, and ironicaly still in love with Castiel." I laughed. 

"This is a lot of information, plus the thousands of literature in different languages circling my brain." Sam said. 

"I understand, I just need to wait for Dean to wake up and I will leave sweetly." I said. 

"I'm not saying you should leave. I would love for you to stay but I'm trying to piece together an immortal life Gabe." Sam said. 

"Do you have a spare room I can stay in?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Ton's of rooms in this bunker." Sam said. 

"Tell Dean-o to hunt me down when he wakes up." I said and skipped away. 

"Will do." Sam replied. 

\-----------

"Gabriel? Sammy told me what happened, I er. Heard you gave us our graces back. Thanks man." Dean said peaking his head through the doorway. 

I sat up, "I wanted to get my little bro's back." I said. 

"Yeah, I get that. It's ingrained into my head to always protect Sammy. I just wish Michael wasn't a douche. I really enjoyed his company." Dean said, a soft smile playing on his face. 

"I will always protect you, Sammy, Michael, and Luci. Raphael I'm still mad at for blowing up Cassie." I said. 

"Understandable." Dean said leaning into the door. 

"Great." My lips curled into a smile. 

"Great." Dean agreed, shutting the door behind him and walking away.


	4. How the Winchesters have forgotten to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not using their graces for a long time, Decanus and Samael have forgotten how to use any of their powers, and a love is starting to bloom between Gabriel and Sam.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen. 

"Yeah Sammwich?" I asked the other archangel as he walked further into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of black coffee. 

"I have something to confess.." Sam said looking down into his mug. 

"Well go right ahead, Are you secretly in love with me?" A smirk etched it's way on my face. 

"N-No! It's just I forgot how to use any of my powers." Sam said shifting his gaze to my eyes. 

"All of them? Do you even know how to summon your wings?" I asked Sam, flabergasted. 

"No, I don't and I talked to Dean and neither does he." Sam said. 

"Well. I guess you and Dean have to go through archangel 101." I clasped my hands together. 

Sam paused. "Archangel 101?" He asked. 

"Precisely." He clapped. 

\-----------

"So we are going to climb a tree, jump off of it onto a trampoline to fly?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Well I think it would be better than pushing you off of a cliff" I said. "But first we have to get you to actually summon your wings. So close your eyes." I paused. 

Sam and Dean both closed their eyes. "Now imagine the bones and muscles in your back stretching into a new limb, like your legs or arms." I said. "Now, let your grace flow into those muscles." 

In a sound of feather flapping, 12 wings appeared, 6 huge dark brown that had gold flecks that resembled Owl's wings were sprouted from Sam's back. 

The other 6 wings that were sprouted from Dean's looked similar to that of a hawks were the colour of molten pennys, ending in either dark red or fire orange wih flecks of black. 

"Now imagine those muscles and bones moving forward and up. Flapping every so often, like bird movements with those extra limbs." Sam and Dean were about 100 feet off the ground. 

"Now open your eyes." I said.

\----------

After a tedious 3 hour session of flying Sam and Dean were naturals, just like they were all those millenia ago, and Dean was surprisingly not scared. He said, and I quote. 

"Since I'm not in a metal tank not meant for flying and in my own control I'm fine." 

After that he tanked into the ground.

Sam fell down to, laughing with tears in his eyes.

That night they crashed into their beds, feathers flying everywhere. 

\----------

At about 3:00 am Sam waltzed into the kitchen, where I was. 

"Hey Gabe." Sam half smiled and I grinned as far as my mouth could spread. 

"Hey Sammy, why don't you come sit down." I said. Sam took a seat to my left. 

"You and Dean did great today, just to let you know." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"Thanks Gabe. I-I should be getting back to bed" Sam said. 

"Yeah..." I leaned in closer, Sam did as well. My lips brushed against his and he grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me closer, hand on the back of my head.   
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for your Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks. I read every single comment and I appreciate the support.


	5. How the Winchesters met their brothers [And kicked some ass]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter. 
> 
> It is a few years later when Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel go meet their brothers in heaven. Most are accepting of the fallen angels but a few are not. Michael for once isn't a douche.

"Hey Sammy, Dean. Let's go visit our brothers in the sky." I said. 

"They all hate us if you don't remember." Sam said.

"I know. But I have a feeling it will be different." I said confidently. 

"Different? How." Sam asked me.

"Because their brothers will be back." I smiled. 

\------------------

Sam took in a shaky breath and flew to heaven, followed by Dean and Cas I was finally last When we got there all of our wings were visible. Cas' raven wings, Dean's Hawk wings and Sam's owl wings, and my badass hummingbird wings. 

As soon as we all showed up, it felt like time stopped. Then once it started 20,000 something angels, and the other 3 archangels. 

"Decanus? Samael? Gabriel? Castiel?" Were heard from the crowd. Michael pushed his way through the crowd, his 6 Ivory sparrow wings towering over his head.

"Brothers, we missed you." Michael said, apologizing for treating them all as he had. 

"We missed ya to Mikey" I said, tears bubbling in my eyes. 

Michael opened his arms and Myself, Cas, Dean and Sam tackled him in a hug. 

"We missed you..." Michael said. 

"Well I sure didn't" Zachariah scoffed. 

So I did the natural thing and smited the winged dick from exsistence. 

"Luci has come back to our haven" Michael said.

"H-He has?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes. He has risen and is not damned no longer." Michael wiped the tears from his brown eyes. 

"That's fantastic." Sam smiled. 

"Indeed and we have burned the cage." Michael grinned. 

"Now, leader of our warriors, The messenger, The Documents keeper, Castiel." Michael made a come hither motion. 

"We have a lot to talk about." Michael said. 

~Finé~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my last story on here just fyi, I plan to grace more lives with the gayness. The next one will be more sexual, so beware for sex, alcohol, and swearing. 
> 
> My tumblr is mxcxcxx because im not on Wattpad much

**Author's Note:**

> Well, If you like this fanfiction, Check out my Wattpad. 
> 
> It's also under MxCxCxx by the way.


End file.
